Victoria's New Chance
by Raven7410
Summary: A girl name Raven had her family killed while she was seven, but she had survived by the fact she had two predators. One was a vampire and the other was a tall fourth dimensional being. How will her life turn out with these strange beings? And what will happen when she meets the Cullens and Victoria? Femslash


Beginning of a new life

I remember the day that my whole life changed. Just one single event that had my life sprawling in different directions making no sense whatsoever. My name is Raven Lyra Karamir (Strange names but my family always has space related things as middle names and an old fashioned last name).

It was on my seventh birthday on the year 1953 when that day started. I had matured early at a young age and was quite smart. I opened my sapphire blue eyes to see strands of black midnight hair hanging over my eyes. I sat up and got off my bed rubbing my eyes with my pale hands. My family live in England, in a forest near a town called Badby.

I got my hair from my mum and my eyes from my dad, mum had green eyes and dad had brown hair. I was dressed in some loose boys clothes, a long sleeve shirt that goes past my waist half way down my thigh and pants that touch the sides of the bottom of my feet. I never really wear girls clothes unless I needed to as I just found males clothes more comforting.

I looked out my window and saw that I had gotten up early and decided to go visit my friend. I got dressed in proper girls clothing and headed towards the area that I first met my friend and keep meeting him. He was very strange and different than others, but I didn't let that change the fact that I thought he was a good friend, even if he was quiet and never talked. While walking there I remember the first time I met him when I was six years old…..

*FLASHBACK START*

I got bored and wanted to walk outside in the woods around our house. I walked up to my mum that was sitting and reading and grabbed onto her skirt and pulled to get her to look at me. She looked at me and I asked her "Mum, can I go walk outside?"

My mum wasn't one to worry unless something bad was actually happening and let me do what I want as long it was okay. She replied "Okay, just come back before it gets too dark okay honey?"

I said back to her "Yes mum" and walked out the door and closed it behind me. I stood there for a moment thinking which way to go and just walked left of me. I ended up walking for a little while when I reached a small place where there were no trees.

I smiled and walked into the middle and lied down staring at the clouds in the sky. I thought if they could catch me if I went above them and dropped towards them. I kept looking up until I thought it was time to go home, I put my feet the way I came here so I knew where to go.

I was about to go when I noticed a tall man standing near the trees wearing a suit, his hands and head was white and he had nothing on his face. I gasped and walked up to him, looked up at him and asked "What are you doing here mister?"

I looked at him as he just tilted his head and stared at me. I thought he was confused I thought he was a freak, so I had said "I don't think much if you look strange, just if your nice." He just kept staring at me and I decided to stare back.

I asked him "What's your name mister?"

He just looked at me and I decided to name him myself. I saw that he was so tall that he was taller than everyone that I know so I thought to call him the tall man.

He nodded just as I thought this, as if he could read my mind, to which he had nodded again. I thought 'Hello?' He pulled up his hand and waved at me. I felt happy and talked to him about my life and asked him a lot of things, though most he didn't answer.

I said goodbye to him and headed back towards my house, though I felt him staring at me as I walked away and I didn't like the feeling of it. I got home a little while later and looked up to see the sky to see it had got a little darker.

I walked into my house and went to my mum to see she was making some food and a little later dad had come and we all had talked while eating. I thought of telling my parents about my new friend but didn't think of it as much as a deal and decided not to.

I went up to my room on the second floor of the house later and got out of my clothes and into clothes to wear to bed and got under the blanket. I couldn't help but think of how exciting it was to have a friend close to home. Just as I was closing my eyes, I could make out my friend out the window before my eyes shut and I eventually went to sleep.

*FLASHBACK END*

I came out of my remembering when I entered the area. I looked around but I didn't see my friend. I guess he was just on his way, 'well since he isn't here right now I might as well get some rest while waiting,' I thought as I closed my eyes. Strangely I felt quite exhausted when I closed my eyes and fell asleep before I knew it.

I woke up to the dark night sky above and screaming. I jumped up a little scared, but I ran back home to see part of it on fire and the front door broken. I yelled "Mom! Dad!"

They didn't respond as I only heard screaming so I ran inside to see one man holding my mom back who was crying and another biting at my dad's neck drinking his blood. I panicked when I saw this, I yelled and jumped at the man but only succeeded in pushing my dad and him in the fire. I saw the man leave my dad's neck to see he had fangs and red eyes like the myth other kids say about vampires.

My eyes widen as I thought this, but before I could do or think much more I heard the man holding my mum yell "John!" and get angry looking at me. My mom looked scared, but grabbed the man and yelled "Run!" at me. I froze for a moment until my mom yelled at me again to run so I did.

I kept running and never looked back until I was quite a distance away, quite dirty with mud and dirt and bleeding with cuts. I saw my friend but this time when I looked at him I got sick and fell on my hands and knees coughing up blood. I was scared at that and was scared he was going to kill me.

Next thing I knew I was lying on the ground with someone holding me down while I had a massive headache and was still coughing. I looked up to notice the other vampire and was terrified because he was covered in blood. I noticed he seemed to be about to go to my need when black tentacles grabbed him.

His eyes widen and he starts to struggle and I am glad I was wrong and the tall man was saving me. I looked at him and I knew I was wrong as he still made me stick and was quite scary.

I quickly got up and ran as I realised that the tall man was killing the vampire just so he could kill me. I kept running until I finally felt like I had escaped and had collapsed into a darkness that I felt around me until I was asleep.


End file.
